Emerald
by KaaShiro
Summary: BleachxAvengers Once a soul passes over, it is cleansed to remove all memory and association with the life it lived before. This Soul Cycle underpins the core of Soul Law. What happens when a soul skips this crucial part of nature, how does such a soul survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

_Ria was confused as she sat in her mothers' lap, she had tears in her eyes. Ria never sat in her mothers' lap, she was never loving towards her, "Mother, what are you doing?" She asked innocently._

_"We need to reset you," she said softly._

_"Reset me?" Ria repeated still none the wiser._

_Her mother smoothed her hair down, "Your destiny is an insult to your family name."_

_"An insult?" She frowned._

_She held her daughters' hand in hers, touching her little finger, despite being 100 years old, she was a small 10-year-old by normal means, a sheltered 10-year-old._

_"It's not your fault, but there must have been a mistake, you are of noble birth a destiny tied with one who is beneath you is wrong, we cannot have that. If your father finds out, you will be banished…I won't have my daughter banished."_

_"What are you doing?" Ria began to panic, "Mother," she just moved Ria into her arms, picking up her katana she pierced the two through their stomachs... The pain flooded in her, the blood reached her mouth she was cold, so cold. She was unable to fight, unable to react as her mother ended both of their lives. A shriek was heard and Ria's sister ran in pulling the sword out as guards were alerted by her screams, it was too late, the two of them were gone. Both souls were sent to the Human World._

_Being reborn was an unusual feeling. Ria had no idea why she just knew, she knew what the world was about, she knew about souls and she knew about death. She scared her human parents, scared the other students at school and it didn't take long for her to die another death. She expected to return to the Sereitei, amongst the Noble Family. But that didn't happen. Her third life, she appeared in the Rukongai. This was an intriguing adventure for Ria. The Human World was boring to her, the Rukongai was interesting. She had wanted to be around souls like these, her whole life, here people didn't treat her like something special, or something to be feared. She was just another soul._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

* * *

The cave they sat in was dark and cold, still scowling Ria pulled out her zanpakuto and in a moment had a glorious fire burning away, "You're zanpakuto is an elemental type?" Jushiro frowned, "But you are the Lieutenant of the 11th Division, I thought they only used melee-types."

"When any of the 11th Division fighters can beat Ren in a close combat fight, then they can judge him. He might be a Fire Dragon but there is no fight he cannot win in," she faced him her eyes narrowed, "Which is why I didn't need you to interfere, I can handle myself."

"You were injured," he pointed at her ankle which was bloody.

She shrugged, "Who cares about that, injury is just part of the battle, don't ever, ever," she pointed at him with the hilt of her katana, "Step into one of my fights. Or you'll piss me off," she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"I am a Captain," he was surprised at her actions, most subordinates would be respectful towards him.

"I don't care, you aren't my Captain," she answered roughly keeping her back to him.

"Still outrank you," he teased, his taunts caused the two to get into a fight. It was completely out of character for Jushiro, he had no idea why he felt like being playful with her. He didn't even know Ria, but there was just something about her that made him warm up to her. She was an intense fighter and she had a dark streak which wasn't something he would usually connect to in a person. He was a peace-loving man, but Ria was different. He enjoyed her reactions. He managed to pin her down, which he knew was impossible, she was a much better combatant than he was when suddenly he coughed. It came with no warning and before he knew it he had spluttered blood on her, "I'm sorry," he moved away from her covering his mouth as he coughed more.

She didn't care, worry-filled her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he coughed more and more and then went very still when she rubbed his back soothing him. Her touch was so warm, so comforting. It helped so much for him to calm down. She forced him to lie down in her lap as she carried on soothing him.

"You are not fine," she scolded but with a gentle tone.

He felt so good, so sleepy in her hold, "It's okay, I've been like this my whole life."

"Why do you bother? Why do you fight when you are sick?" She was confused, it didn't make sense for him to fight and be a Captain when he suffered so much.

He closed his eyes, "I have to protect my team, I have to do everything I can to protect all the souls and people in our world…my sickness doesn't matter to me, I will deal with it…your hands…" he murmured.

"My hands?" She frowned pausing for a moment, she was smoothing his hair down.

"They are so nice," he smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

She went pink, she had never blushed in her life, but right there with this man in her lap, complimenting her for something so benign hit her in a way she never expected to feel. She didn't know why but she continued to soothe him, a part of her wanted him to rest, wanted him to feel better another part enjoyed the feeling of his hair in her hands. It was so silky and soft.

Jushiro woke up from the most comfortable sleep he had ever had, he was surprised to see Ria kneeling beside him. Her head was lowered, her eyes closed but she stayed there guarding him. His blood still stained the white edges of her clothes he was further surprised when he realized he was in his quarters at the Ugendo. They had returned to the Soul Society. His younger brother walked in silently carrying his medicine, "Ah you are awake brother?"

"When did I get here?"

"Earlier this morning, Lieutenant Ria brought you here, you slept for a long time."

"She brought me here?" He was surprised, he had no idea that Ria would do something like that, it wasn't easy to carry a person all the way back to the Soul Society, it was a long journey and the two of them were low on energy.

His brother nodded, "She hasn't left your side. How was it?" His brother smiled cheekily as Jushiro sat up to take the medicine.

"How was what?"

"Being in the arms of a girl this beautiful," he sniggered.

Jushiro choked on the medicine causing Ria to wake up, she immediately put her hand on his back helping him cough which just made him pink whilst his brother laughed throwing his head back, "What's funny?" Ria asked his brother confused as to why he wasn't tending to his brother but was laughing instead.

"Oh nothing," he sang grinning, "Thank you again, Lieutenant."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything," she got up, bowing to the two of them, "I'm going to go see what the idiots have gotten up to."

"Idiots?" Jushiro wheezed.

"Kenpachi and the boys, every time I'm on a mission someone dies."

"You don't call your Captain, Captain?" He frowned.

She crossed her arms, "He doesn't deserve that title when a Kenpachi rivals Captain Unohana I'll give them the respect of Captaincy, I'll be off," she nodded at his brother and turned away leaving with a grace he had never noticed before.

Jushiro's brother sighed, "Wow, she's so beautiful."

"You think so?" Jushiro glanced at his brother, he had never heard anyone call Ria beautiful, she was usually considered scary than beautiful. She was the youngest Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, and the only female in the strong Division 11, she controlled the violent men and had stood beside multiple Kenpachi's. She was a ruthless fighter and reminded many of the dark side of Unohana, who she was close friends with.

"Have you gone blind?" He stared at Jushiro, "She is without a doubt the most beautiful Shinigami in the Gotei 13, probably outside it too," he sighed again remembering Ria's presence, "I wish she was in your Division so we could see her more often. I never knew someone like her was in the Gotei 13."

"You don't want to mess with her, she is pretty strong," Jushiro smiled, "She is a Division 11 Lieutenant."

"But she's so sweet and gentle, how can she be such a fighter? You should marry her."

"What?" Jushiro stared at his brother in shock.

"She looked after you so well, she didn't even know about your illness but without any medicine, she kept you calm and safe. I've never seen you sleep so soundlessly, she would make you an excellent wife."

"You need to be careful about what you say and who you say it too," Jushiro warned him, "Lieutenant Ria especially isn't a person you want to make fun of."

"I'm not making any fun of her, I'm being completely honest," he argued sincerely, "Not only is she excellent at caring for you, but she is also strong, healthy and beautiful, she is perfect."

"She is a warrior, there is no way she would want to be a wife of a sick man," Jushiro corrected.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself," he frowned at his brother, "Your sickness doesn't define you, you are a Captain…"

He laughed, "She doesn't see me as a Captain, she doesn't even value her actual Captain as a Captain…ranks mean nothing…"

"You are a good person…"

"I am a weak man compared to her…wait why are we even discussing this, I'm not looking for a wife and I barely know her and her, me," Jushiro scowled as his brother chuckled,

"I think someone has a crush on the pretty Lieutenant," he cried out before Jushiro could hit him and ran out of the room laughing heartily leaving Jushiro blushing hard.

* * *

Ria didn't watch the fight between her Captain and Zaraki, she wasn't interested. Instead, she sat on the roof of the Division 11 Barracks. Sosuke Aizen sat beside her, "Why don't you go watch? What if he loses?"

"Good," she muttered resting back to look at the sky, "Only the strongest should be Kenpachi."

"Why don't you fight him?" He glanced at her, "You'd win."

She laughed, "I don't need titles, I like doing what I do, I just want to work with other strong warriors. Right now the Division is boring…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's not what, but rather who," she smiled to herself, "Captain Unohana said that there was a warrior that will come, one that would interest me, I'm waiting for them."

"Interest you? Interest you in what way?" Sosuke tensed.

"I don't know, we will find out when I meet them," she shrugged.

"I'd wish you'd join the 5th," he muttered quietly.

She laughed hitting him, "Kenpachi is an idiot, but a bigger idiot than him is your sleazy Captain. He tries to touch me every time I come to see you."

He groaned, "I am so sorry, he has no boundaries."  
"He really doesn't, and I like my Division. It might be boring now, but hopefully, when the warrior comes, it will get better…we might have an idiot for a Captain but we are still the strongest fighters. I always want to be part of the strongest team."

"It's only the strongest because you are in it," he watched her making her grin,

"You really know how to flatter me…but the truth is I'm just not smart enough for other Divisions."

"You are smart Ria," he argued.

"I hate using my brain, I prefer using my instincts to do things. It's tiring being like you," she patted his head making him redden, "I'll leave the thinking to people like you, I'll just fight."

He smiled at that, "As long as you're beside me, we could do anything."

"Lieutenant!" One of Ria's underlings ran towards them his eyes on her crying out manically.

"What do you want?" She sighed looking down at him.

"Captain…Captain…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out," she rolled her eyes getting annoyed.

"He lost," he gasped.

"Good," Ria nodded.

"Good?" He squeaked.

"Now we have a new Captain, hopefully, this one will be better," she answered lazily.

"He's a monster," the young officer answered, "A real monster…he killed the Captain with ease."

"I'll see him when he comes, go calm down," she waved him off, she turned to Sosuke, "Want to get some lunch to celebrate?"

He chuckled, "Sure."

The two hopped off in the opposite direction to go eat, the two Lieutenants were usually seen together when they were off work. They seemed an unusual pair due to their vastly different temperaments. Ria had joined the Gotei 13 before Sosuke Aizen, but the two knew each other from their Rukongai days. He was the only person aside from Captain Unohana that Ria would ever be around out of choice, she wasn't very good at following orders neither did she handle advances well so pretty much every Captain or officer was crossed off for her. They were either too flirtatious or too straight-laced.

* * *

Ria stood in front of Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru, "So you are the Lieutenant of my division?" Zaraki sneered looking at her, he didn't believe a woman like her would be capable of being a leading officer of a Division considered the most brutal.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

Yachiru jumped forward her eyes on Ria, "Fight me."

"Sure," she pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Winner gets to be Lieutenant," Yachiru grinned her eyes bright, she was excited about fighting this girl she could sense her power and was intrigued.

In one step the two's zanpakutos touched, neither cutting the other, they were stopped dead in their own tracks by the equal pressure they sent, "You know what I am," Yachiru looked at Ria who smiled,

"I know, I can sense it."

"I like her Ken-Chan," Yachiru said over her shoulder, "She's strong."

"So are you," Ria's eyes were on Yachiru, "You would be an excellent Lieutenant."

"Me?" Yachiru put her zanpakuto away as did Ria, "You think I should be Lieutenant?"

"Well only those who are warriors should have the position and you would easily beat any officer here," she answered calmly.

"But you are the Lieutenant and I didn't beat you?" Yachiru was confused.

Ria tilted her head, "And I didn't beat you."

Yachiru held Ria's hand in hers as she jumped up and down, "Let's be Lieutenants together!"

"Okay," Ria nodded, "That would be fine with me."

Zaraki frowned, "Isn't that unusual, for two Lieutenants to exist?"

Ria scoffed, "Who cares what's normal? Division 11 does what we want. If we want 2 Lieutenants, then we will have 2 Lieutenants. If those idiots have a problem they can take it up with me, I'm always looking for a reason to trim off the idiots in the Gotei 13."

Zaraki threw his head back and laughed, "I'm going to like you, a lot!"

"Welcome to Division 11 Captain Zaraki," Ria bowed to him smiling lightly, she knew immediately just by being in his presence that this was the man that Captain Unohana had mentioned. And she was right, he was definitely the sort of Captain she wanted to work under. Hearing her call Zaraki Captain, made the other officers gasp. They had never believed they would see Ria call a Kenpachi, other than Unohana, Captain. If she believed in Zaraki, they all believed in him.

* * *

Ria was taking Yachiru around the Sereitei to introduce her to the other Lieutenants and teams. Yachiru was bouncy and excitable in comparison to Ria's calmness. They started with the Head Captain and Division 1, where they ended up having tea with the Commander much to Yachiru's delight. Next was the Second Division where they met Captain Yoroichi and her Lieutenant Marenoishin Omaeda, after that their next stop led them to the 3rd then the 4th, Yachiru noticed Ria's change when she treated Captain Unohana with the greatest respect. Before they headed to the 5th Division Ria warned Yachiru, "Their Captain is a loser."

"Loser?" Yachiru frowned.

"Every time we meet he calls me his First Love, he calls all women his First Love. If he wasn't a Captain I would have killed him by now."

"Why don't you?" Yachiru giggled.

"Because other than the 11th Division, killing a Captain is considered treason and anyone who does it will head to the gallows. I'd like to keep fighting than be executed."

"Ria," Sosuke walked in step with her when she arrived at his barracks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just showing our new Lieutenant around, Sosuke, this is Lieutenant Yachiru, Yachu-Chan this is 5th Divisions Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen," Ria introduced the two.

Sosuke frowned, "Wait, but you are the Lieutenant? Did you get demoted?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Ri-Chan and I, are going to share the role!" Yachiru said happily.

"Share?" Sosuke was confused by the idea.

"Yeah," Ria nodded, "We are co-Lieutenants. Yachu-Chan is super strong."

"So is Ri-Chan," Yachiru sang.

"Ria!" Captain Shinji ran forward, she instantly ducked and hid behind Sosuke, "My first love!"

"Sosuke, make him stop!"

"Captain," Sosuke narrowed his eyes at Shinji.

"Ah," Shinji's shoulders dropped, "Why won't you go on a date with me?"

Yachiru piped up, "I think it's because she's way, way too pretty for you."

Ria and Sosuke both sniggered as Shinji went bright red, "What?"

"Seriously," Yachiru said calmly, "Ria is beautiful and you…you aren't. You have no chance old man, so quit it before your heart gets crushed."

"Who are you?" Shinji demanded, seriously insulted by the little girl.

"Lieutenant Yachiru of Division 11," she showed off her badge.

"Does that mean Ria is moving Divisions?" Shinji got excited but then winced when Yachiru kicked him in the shins,

"Ri-Chan stays with Division 11 we are co-Lieutenants."

"You know Yachu-Chan, I like you more and more the more I get to know you," Ria grinned at Yachriu as they left the 5th Division. Things went pretty steady for them until they reached the final Division, Division 13. Yachiru looked up at Ria, "Where is the Captain of this Division?"

She glanced at the Ugendo, "Captain Ukitake is sick. Sometimes when he has problems he rests in his quarters. I guess he isn't feeling well today."

"Oh, that's sad," Yachiru's smile faded, she didn't like the idea of someone being sick.

"Lieutenant Ria," Jushiro's brother spotted her as he came over, "It's been a long time."

Ria bowed to him, "Junsei, it's good to see you."

"You remember my name?" He was startled.

She frowned, "How hard is it to remember a name?"

"I'm just honored that someone of your level would remember someone as lowly as me," he smiled brightly at her.

Yachiru pulled at the hem of Ria's robes, "Whose this Ri-Chan?"

"This is Captain Ukitake's younger brother, Junsei Ukitake. He isn't in the Gotei 13. Junsei this is Lieutenant Yachiru she is my new co-Liuentant in Division 11."

"Wow, you must be super strong to be a Lieutenant equal to Ria," Junsei shook Yachiru's hand making her smile, "Did you come to meet big brother?"

Ria nodded, "Yes, but I suppose he is ill again."

"Oh, he'd always have time for you. Come on, I'll introduce you," he led them, Yachiru skipping whilst Ria was hesitant,

"Are you sure?" She looked at Junsei, "If he's resting we shouldn't disturb him."

"Seriously," he grinned, "You would only be helping with his recovery."

"What does that mean?" She frowned.

"Oh nothing," he sniggered as he knocked on the door of the Ugendo, "Brother, you have guests."

"Come in," Jushiro wheezed completely unaware of who the guest could be, he assumed it would be someone from the 4th Division or Shunsei, "Look, it's Lieutenant Ria," he announced. Jushiro stumbled, he was sitting on the floor with scissors in his hands as he tended to his bonsai tree. He was dressed in a white yukata, his blanket over his legs to keep him warm, he did not look his most presentable and there standing not a foot away from him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the same girl he hadn't stopped thinking about.

Ria fell to the floor surprising everyone, "Ri-Chan are you okay?" Yachiru was worried but then they all heard it, that laugh. Ria was laughing, her laugh was infectious, she couldn't hold it in and they couldn't help but join in. It was a musical, beautiful laugh. She dived forward and tried to get the scissors out of Jushiro's hand, "Stop mutilating the trees."

"Mutilating?" He stared at her going red from her touch and laugh, "I'm just tending to them."

"You are destroying them," she was hysterical, "You are so bad at that."

"He is, isn't he!" Junsei grinned, "We've been telling him for years he just doesn't get better."

"I am good," Jushiro argued keeping hold of the scissors as he struggled against Ria.

"No more bonsai cruelty," she teased him, but during their struggle, he accidentally cut a chunk of her hair. His eyes widened and he dropped the scissors instantly.

"Brother!" Junsei gasped covering his mouth, "How could you?"

Ria giggled, "You are terrible at hair as well."

"I am so sorry, it was an accident," he panicked, it was a very obvious chunk.

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it, just promise you'll be nicer to the trees."

"Are you sure?" He was still worried, he was expecting Ria to get mad.

"It's hair," she sighed, "Hair grows, I don't care…how are you feeling?" She was sitting on the edge of his futon her eyes on him.

"I'm better," he nodded, apprehension in his eyes.

"I came to introduce you to our new co-Lieutenant, Lieutenant Yachiro."

"Co-Lieutenant," Jushiro was surprised he looked to the one Ria was gesturing to, "You must be powerful to equal Lieutenant Ria."

* * *

Yachiru skipped beside Ria as they headed back to their Division 11 barracks, "So how long have you and Captain Ukki been dating?"

Ria stumbled going bright red, "What?"

Yachiru looked up at Ria innocently, "You two flirt a lot with each other."

"No we don't," she was horrified, "We…no…not true. Why would you say that?"

She shrugged, "We've seen every single Captain and Lieutenant in the whole city and he's the only one that's made you laugh and smile. And he blushes around you. You two are soo cute," she giggled.

"Me and Captain…" Ria began but Yachiru jumped up interrupting,

"See, there, you call him Captain."

"But he is a Captain?" Ria frowned still pink but confused.

"Apart from Captain Unohana, you've not called anyone Captain. You like him…you like him…!"

"I don't!" Ria argued, "It's not true."

"You two should date," Yachiru said brightly, "I think you two would be very happy together."

"I am a fighter," Ria crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be loved," Yachiru smiled, "He would love you so much."

"You have a crazy imagination," Ria laughed, "There is nothing between us, we barely know each other…be careful about where you say things like that you could cause a lot of trouble for him and me."

"Why?" Yachiru frowned.

"Because he is a respected, high ranking Captain and I am not," she answered simply, "His family ranks and mine doesn't exist…people would not be happy with any rumor about us, I don't need the flack that would come with that. Anyway," she changed the subject, "We need to get ready, we have the ceremony for Captain Zaraki and then a party for you."

"A party?" Yachiru was excited.

Ria nodded, "His, will be boring, but yours," her eyes glinted, "Lieutenants only and we don't follow rules."

Yachiru was suitably distracted now and headed into the barracks to get ready, Ria used her zanpakuto to cut her hair off leaving it to shoulder length, it changed her look. She always had long, waist-length hair, now tousled and brushing her shoulders it was much lighter. She was happy with it. It was a new change for her new Captain. Ria was good at ensuring the two turned up to the right assembly hall on time for the ceremony, a lot of Captains and Lieutenants were shocked with her hair, they had only just seen her today and she hadn't looked like that. Jushiro, on the other hand, looked so guilty, he kept glancing at her which was caught by Yachiru who giggled to herself. Once the swearing-in ceremony was complete the Lieutenants went off to Lieutenant meeting room which was transformed into a girls' paradise to suit Yachiru's sensibilities. Everything was cute, pink and sweet, Ria had alerted the other Lieutenants on what Yachiru was like so they had adapted everything to her style to make her feel welcomed. All of them wore pink fluffy cat ears on their head much to Yachiru's delight, she was instantly a likable personality.

Ria sat down after playing all the games Yachiru wanted to play, she was now eating candy happily, Sosuke took the seat next to her his hand instantly went to her hair, "What's with the change?"

"An accident," she shrugged, "Does it look bad?"

"No, it's nice," he shook his head, "What kind of accident led to a hair cut?"

"Nothing, serious…" she was interrupted as Yachiru piped up,

"Captain Ukki did it."

Everyone went silent their eyes on Ria, "Captain Ukitake cut your hair?"

She groaned, "He accidentally cut a little bit. It's not a big deal. We were just messing about."

"Messing about with Captain Ukitake?" Sosuke's eyes were wide.

Ria burst into giggles as she remembered what led to the accident, her giggles brightened everyone up, it was genuinely so happy and infectious it was weird to think it came from Ria, "He's so bad at bonsai care, I was just trying to stop him from the abuse he was conflicting."

Division 13's Lieutenant barked with laughter knowing exactly what Ria was referring to, "He is terrible, ah man, you saw that?"

Ria nodded smiling brightly, "He wouldn't let go of the scissors it was just a little snip, but I cut it all off."

"It was this much," Yachiru demonstrated with her hands making people gasp.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter, it's just hair."

"Looks cute," another Lieutenant said nicely, the others all agreed making Ria smile again,

"Thanks."

"Ah crap!" They all groaned when the Captains crashed their party, "It's not fair, you can't gatecrash, Lieutenant Yachiru can't fulfill the tradition."

"What tradition?" Yachiru piped up looking at the Grand Commander who grinned.

"Whenever there is a new Lieutenant they have to accept a drink from each Captain."

"Lieutenant Yachiru is too young, we have an age limit," one piped up.

Captain Shunsei sniggered, "Lieutenant Yachiru can't do it, but Lieutenant Ria as her partner can."

"But I'm not new," Ria frowned confused.

"But you are co-Liuentenats so if there is something your partner can't do, you'll have to do it," his eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Captains," Sosuke stood up to defend Ria, "You can't expect Ria to do this…"

Ria put her hand on his arm, "It's okay, I'll do it."

"Ria," he stared at her, this was not an ordinary challenge, most Lieutenants passed out before they even got halfway.

"It's a challenge, I can't back down from a challenge," her eyes glinted as she looked at the Head Commander, "You are on Old Man."

He grinned happily, "Let's start."

Everyone got ready to watch, Captains and Lieutenants alike put down their bets. Ria scowled at them all, "Hey, why are you all betting against me?"

"I'm not," Lieutenant Kisuke Uruhara grinned, "I know better than to bet against Ria."

"Neither am I," Captain Zaraki's eyes flashed, "Don't disgrace our Division."

"I won't Captain," she focused her eyes on the first sake cup, the game proceeded like this, each Captain would pour the newly appointed Lieutenant as many cups as the Division number they represented. If the Lieutenant gave up they would be punished by the Captains who didn't get to give the Lieutenant a drink. Usually, the punishments consisted of doing boring, tedious jobs for months on end. No Lieutenant had ever successfully finished the Captains' Game, most were dead to the world by the 5th or 6th Division Captains. As an added incentive Lieutenants and Captains would bet on where they believed the Lieutenant in question would fail at, there was always a lot of money to be won. If, and only if the Lieutenant completed the game, every Captain would treat the Lieutenant with as many gifts as their Division number stated.

So, for every cup, there was a prize.

To make the game harder, each Captain brought their favorite drink to play the game with. It had to be alcoholic as that was the rule, so no Captain could be considered to be soft on the Lieutenant. Ria got ready to take the first drink, she swallowed it and scowled as the Grand Captain burst out laughing, "What the hell was that?"

"My prized, pure sake," he grinned, "I've been brewing this for centuries."

"The rooms already spinning," she hiccuped, it was by far the strongest drink she had ever swallowed.

"Oh crap," Kisuke rubbed his neck, "She's already drunk."

"No, I'm not," Ria threw her cup at Kisuke's head making everyone laugh, she turned to the 2nd Division to take down the two drinks. As she went down Lieutenants who had lost their bets fell to the ground, "Captain Unohana, why?" Ria moaned as she screwed up her face and drank the hideous tasting medicinal sake.

Unohana giggled, "You are not going to feel too good tomorrow, Ria."

She sighed when Captain Shinji moved towards her with red wine, "Love shots!"

"Why are you so creepy?" She scowled but gave in to his demands drinking the five shots of wine he wanted her to drink it as. Captain Shunsei was so happy when Ria reached him, "Finally! I never get to drink when we play this game." Ria had gotten over halfway and was at the 8th Division. Her tongue felt numb since Unohana's drink so she could barely taste what she was swallowing now, her mind was completely spinning but she forced herself to carry on, she sped through Shunsei's drinks wanting to hurry it up before she collapsed. It made Shunsei moan, "Hey, I wanted more time…"

"No," Ria shook her head, "I will finish."

"But I want to chat," he tried to hold on to her.

"Then buy me a drink another time, not during a battle," she snapped. It made him blush,

"I can buy you a drink?"

"You can try," she sniggered and moved on, Zaraki chuckled and patted her head as she got through his 10 drinks, she barely took a breath as she breezed through the 11 from Captain Shiba, and then Captain Hikifune, everyone was quiet and stunned as Ria reached the final Captain, Captain Ukitake.

He paused, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine," she sang clearly very drunk.

"I don't think you're fine, I think we should stop."

"No," she snapped putting her cup out at Jushiro, "I won't lose."

"This isn't a battle," he argued gently.

"It is, I told you, don't interfere with my fights, I won't lose," she scowled at him. He sighed and poured her drink, he knew his sake was strong and worried about forcing Ria to do this but as she drank the others counted down, this was a complete shock to everyone, no one, no one in the history of the Gotei 13 had ever gotten to the final Captain. Before Ria swallowed the final cup she grabbed hold of Jushiro's wrist surprising him, "Wait a moment," she slurred, "If I swallow this, I win, right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"And then all of you have to give me a present?" She confirmed.

"For every drink your drank you get that many presents," he nodded.

"Give them to Lieutenant Yachiru," she said to everyone's' shock, "It's her party and I'm just stepping in, so all of you," she looked at the other Captains, "Give her the presents."

"You've got to drink the last cup first," Shunsei grinned but was touched by Ria's selflessness.

"Sure," she released Jushiro and then tipped the drink back swallowing it in a single shot to everyone's cheers and the Captain's shock, she jumped up and laughed at them, "I told you, I told you I won't lose."

"We won, we won, we won," Kisuke jumped with Ria and Yachiru. She stumbled into Ukitake's arms clearly so drunk she was barely able to stand.

"Old Man," Ria cried out from her position, I won right, the game is over?"

"Yes," he smiled brightly, "You won."

"Good," she pulled out her zanpakuto and released her shikai shocking everyone as a dragon encircled her and only her, it released steam.

"Wait…is she burning through all the alcohol?" Kisuke stared.

Ria grinned when she stood up completely fine, "Yup, now we can have round 2 of the party," she skipped off to go party with the rest of the Lieutenants. All the Captains were left in shock, they had tried to cause a drunken mess but Ria had beaten them at their own game.

"Ahh," Shunsei scowled, "I wanted a drunken Ria."

Kisuke sniggered, "You've never been to a Division 11 party then? She's always drunk."

"What?" His eyes brightened.

"When Ria's drunk, she sings." He added.

"What?" He got brighter, "I want to see, I want to see!"

* * *

Ria was confused when the gifts starting coming, she had specifically requested that the Captains give the gifts to Yachiru, they had done that but had also sent a gift for her. All the gifts were incredibly thoughtful and sweet. It surprised her, she was always so brash with all the Captains, for them to treat her like this was a real surprise.

Ria laughed wholeheartedly when she saw what was in her bedroom, it caused Yachiru to go and see what was making her laugh. Sure enough, 13 bonsai trees all badly misshapen surrounded her room. Yachiru's eyes brightened, she knew immediately who they were from, "Look, there is a note," she gestured at one of the trees that came with a card. Ria wiped her eyes as she went to open it, she immediately blushed pink, "What does it say? What does it say?" Yachiru jumped up and down.

"Nothing," Ria's voice came out higher pitched as she closed the card.

"Ahh, Ri-Chan," Yachiru moaned, "Ukki also sent me lots and lots of candy. Do you want some?" She offered her a lollipop.

Ria smiled and shook her head, "I'm okay, thank you. Did you like your presents?"

She nodded happily, "Thank you, you did so well yesterday. You should smile more and laugh more, I know Ukki likes it."

"He does?" She mumbled, then covered her mouth, "I didn't mean anything…"

Yachiru giggled, "You do like him, stop pretending you don't."

Ria sat on the edge of her bed, covering her face which she knew was red, "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Yachiru was confused as she sat beside Ria.

"I don't know what I feel," she answered.

"What do you feel?"

Ria lay back her eyes on the ceiling, "I feel…tingly. He makes me feel things. Things I've never felt before. I want to be around him, he makes me laugh…"

Yachiru's eyes sparkled as she crawled over leaning against her elbows looking at Ria, "Then you do like him."

"I do?" She was surprised.

"Have you never had feelings for another person before?" Yachiru was surprised, Ria was much older than her and beautiful, it was surprising to think that she never had any feelings for anyone.

She shook her head, "No, never."

"Really?" Her eyes widened, "But you are so pretty."

Ria giggled, "Most people are scared of me."

"I think most people think they don't have a chance," Yachiru said softly as she played with Ria's hair, "But that's okay when you like Ukki and he likes you."

"He doesn't…" Ria went red instantly.

"He definitely does," Yachiru nodded.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well," Yachiru thought, "He smiles at you, he looks at you, his eyes sparkle when you are around, last night he was the only Captain who asked you if you were okay, he was the only one to care for you…"

"He's just being nice," Ria stressed, "He's a nice person…people like him they are better suited to more gentle people. I'm not very gentle. I couldn't ever be right for him, he would want to protect the person he loves and that would make me angry, I don't want to be protected, I want to be trusted. I can fight my own battles. I might feel this way but it's probably just fleeting, you know. It'll go away, we don't know each other enough…I'm sure the more he gets to know me and me him, the less this feeling will happen."

* * *

Team 11, 8 and 5 were having a party. Usually, Division 8 wouldn't join in with Division 11 and 5th's parties but ever since Shunsei had decided he wanted to see a drunk Ria, he had pleaded to join in. The parties came out due to Ria and Sosuke's friendship and had become a regular event they would generally be joined by individual Lieutenants from across the Gotei 13.

Shunsei, Zaraki and Shinji gave Ria drink after drink until she was suitably drunk, Kisuke grabbed her hand and twirled her up to dance. She was much more amenable when she was drunk, Kisuke was just one of the few people that dared to touch her. He made her spin and spin until she fell into Sosuke's arms, he smiled brightly as he danced with Ria. He was always happiest when he was with her, there was no one he cared about apart from her, she was everything, seeing her relax and be excitable always cheered him up, this was the Ria he always wanted to see. His fun was interrupted when Shunsei dived in wanting to dance with Ria, she complied too drunk to register her choices. Luckily, Yachiru stole her from Shunsei and spun her around repeatedly making everyone laugh till Ria collapsed into Jushiro's arms,

"Ukki! You came!" Yachiru grinned.

Ria was too dazed, the world spinning as Jushiro lifted her up into a standing position, "Well you invited so nicely how could I refuse, Lieutenant Yachiru?"

"Jushiro, you're here," Shunsei said brightly coming over, "Give me Ria, I hadn't finished dancing."

"No," Ria grabbed hold of Jushiro, "Save me, I don't want to spin anymore, it's making me feel nauseous, save me from the bad men, Captain."

"You heard her," Jushiro grinned at Shunsei, "I won't let you bad men touch her."

"We aren't bad men! Why is Jushiro not bad!" Shunsei argued crossing his arms.

"Because he won't spin me, right?" She kept her arms around his neck, he nodded, "We will just dance, let's dance," she swayed with him and let him lead her off to dance. They had so much fun together it stunned Shunsei who couldn't look anywhere else, he had never seen his best friend look so happy. The two of them were clearly relaxed around one another, there was trust. He let her spin him around, let her lead as they danced whilst giggling. It made Shunsei's heart pang, he had waited for so long to see his best friend smile like that, Jushiro was always trying to protect others and make others smile, he fought against his illness to support his family, led his team with dignity and pride, but he was still a child inside, a child that wanted to play and experience things. Ria was letting him do that. The brash and aggressive Lieutenant of the 11th Division was making his best friend have fun. Shinji scowled beside Shunsei, "That's no fair, I didn't get a chance."

"I think if you touched her, Captain, Ria would have killed you," Sosuke sniggered overhearing his Captain.

"Why doesn't she like me? She let all of you guys dance with her, even him," he pouted his eyes on Shunsei who grinned.

"Because you always call Ria your First Love," Sosuke answered simply, "Ria hates people who aren't honest. You say that to every woman you see."

He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, "To be fair if she was the first woman I ever met, she would have been my first and only love. She's amazing."

"None of you are good enough for Ri-Chan," Yachiru sucked on her lollipop making all the men look at Yachiru, "If anyone is ever going to make Ri-Chan fall in love it's Ukki."

"Captain Ukitake?" Shinji stuttered, "Why him?"

She grinned her eyes flashing, "He's the best one out of all of you, none of you stack up to him. Just you wait and see, those two will end up married."

"No way," Shinji shook his head in disbelief whilst Sosuke ran cold, "No way, that won't happen. No way, they don't…no way."

"I'm telling you, I predicted it first!" She sang and skipped off to dance with Kisuke who was spinning around on his own.

"There is no way, right?" Shinji looked at Sosuke, "You've known Ria forever, she wouldn't…not Captain Ukitake?"

Sosuke nodded, "I don't think Ria has ever spoken about him, they barely know each other."

"Yeah, Ria's crazy. Ukitake is much more mellow," Shinji nodded but was also now unable to stop watching Ria and Ukitake as they danced, "They have been dancing for a while now…" he mused.

Sosuke went over and tapped Ria's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, her eyes lit up, "Meat?" She stopped dancing but kept hold of Jushiro's hand, "I'm hungry now."

"Come on, my treat," he took her hand to lead her off expecting her to let go of Jushiro but she didn't she pulled him after her as she skipped happily singing, "Meat, meat, meat."

"You don't need to drag Captain Ukitake with you?" He glanced over his shoulder at Jushiro whose eyes were on Ria.

She let go of Sosuke and hugged Jushiro, "But he's protecting me from the bad men," Jushiro chuckled at that making Ria's eyes brighten more, "Let's take a dance break, Sosuke is going to feed me."

They sat down at a table with Ria in the middle, Sosuke ordering meat and other snacks for Ria to eat, soon they were joined by the others who were enticed by the array of food. Ria wouldn't let anyone eat the food Sosuke ordered, apart from Yachiru and Sosuke himself, it made him happy to see her bat the hands of the others' off, and keep it to herself.

It was a great party with all of them chatting loudly, drinking and playing little games when they realized there was a little less laughter, they glanced over at Ria and noticed that she was fast asleep, her arms around Jushiro as she slept against his chest. She looked so comfortable and small in his arms. "Is she really asleep?" Shunsei leaned over to look.

"I guess she's just tired from all the fun," Jushiro smoothed her hair down, he couldn't help but pet her, she felt nice.

"I'll take her back, I know where her apartment is," Sosuke stood up.

Jushiro shook his head, "That's okay, so do I. I'll take her, you stay and enjoy the party. She lives in my direction so it makes more sense…also Lieutenant Yachiru can you get Kenpachi?"

Yachiru grinned, Zaraki was fast asleep on the floor, he had gotten drunk much earlier in the evening and had been passed out the whole time, "No worries Uki," she went over and easily lifted the enormous man on her shoulder, "Let's go."

Ukitake carried Ria in his arms, "Goodnight everyone," he nodded at them as he left with Yachiru following him.

Lisa sighed watching Ukitake take Ria, "He's such a cool man."

"Cool?" Shinji scowled.

"Captain Ukitake is the ultimate gentleman," Lisa snapped, "He's so sweet, look how cute he looks with Ria. I wish a man would carry me like that."

"Fine," Shunsei put his arm around Lisa grinning, "I'll carry you like that tonight."

She sighed, "It won't be the same…"

"Women, like that?" Shinji was surprised, "Even a woman like Ria?"

Lisa laughed, "Ria might be on the 11th Division but she is still a human, having someone treat her nicely is always going to be liked. She isn't someone whose going to fall for a guy because he's powerful, because she's super powerful, but rather someone who just makes her feel good. No one makes a woman feel good better than Captain Ukitake."

"What's so special about him?" Shinji demanded.

"He's respectful," Kisuke answered calmly, "And he treats everyone equally."

"Not to mention he's really pretty," Lisa giggled.

After the party Shunsei did as he said he would, he carried Lisa back to her apartment, "What you said earlier, about Ria, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Lisa tilted her head confused.

"That she would fall for someone because he makes her feel good? Not a strong fighter."

"Why? Do you like her?" Lisa narrowed her eyes at Shunsei.

"No, I mean…would it be possible? For Ria and Jushiro."

"It's totally possible…if Captain Ukitake likes her," Lisa answered simply.

"What do you mean?"

"If Ria was going to fall for someone who was strong, she'd have fallen for her Captain, if she was going to fall for someone smart it would have been Lieutenant Aizen or even Lieutenant Uruhara, if she wanted crazy or flirty it would have been Captain Hirako. But none of them have ever got Ria to notice them. I'm certain her type is a kind person because deep down, Ria is the kindest soul. She could have easily ended multiple Kenpachi's over the years but she didn't, she remained a Lieutenant out of kindness. She chose to be Lieutenant Yachiru's partner and drank all those drinks out of kindness despite asking the gifts not to go to her. She looks out for all of her men, and all of us, because she is incredibly kind. And the only other person that rivals her kindness is Captain Ukitake. So if he is attracted to her, then yes, I have no doubt those two would be a couple, I just don't know if he can see passed her position as a fighter. Captain Ukitake is very peaceful, he doesn't fight easily and he is a protector, he also is very traditional. I don't know if he would let himself look at Ria in any way other than a colleague."

"I'll make him," Shunsei grinned, "I want him to be happy and he looked happy today dancing with Ria."

"He did, didn't he," Lisa giggled.

"He deserves it…I'll talk to Junsei and find out what he thinks, he sees Jushiro more than me these days."

"Good idea, and I'll think of ways to make the two of them meet more," Lisa's eyes sparkled.

The two of them began formulating ways to get Ria and Jushiro together, they loved this sort of work and became overly excited.

* * *

"Ahh," Shunsei walked in step with Junsei who was reading a book, "Junsei."

"Big brother is in his office," he answered simply as he carried on walking, he wasn't that close to Shunsei.

"I came to see you," he grinned.

"Me?" Junsei stopped walking and faced Shunsei, "Why? What do you want?"

"Information," Shunsei's eyes glinted evilly making Junsei tense.

"What information?"

"What do you think about Lieutenant Ria?"

Junsei's eyes sparkled, "She's beautiful, she should be my sister in law. I've been telling big brother to marry her from the moment I met her."

"What?" Shunsei was stunned.

"Lieutenant Ria is excellent at caring for brother when he is sick, I think her power helps, she is very warm, he always sleeps so well when she looks after him."

"She looks after him?" Shunsei stuttered, he did not know this at all, he had no idea Ria had more of a relationship with Jushiro.

He nodded, "Since the first time, they were on a mission that overlapped and she brought him back, he had an episode. Even though he got blood on her, she didn't care, she looked after him. She wasn't sickened or put off at all, she made sure he was better before she left. All night she stayed beside him."

"Really?" He breathed his excitement peaking.

"He's always happy when she visits, they are very different around one another, like two children. I've never seen big brother like that," he told Shunsei happily.

"So, Jushiro likes her?" Shunsei was hopeful, he had thought maybe it would take time to make Jushiro fall for Ria, but if he already liked her then the difficult part was already completed.

Junsei's shoulders slumped, "Brother won't admit anything and he won't do anything. I keep telling him to go see her or invite her over, take her on a date or something. But he keeps saying it isn't right."

"Why?" Shunsei was devastated.

"Because of his sickness, he thinks she would be better off with a healthy man. He belittles himself so much, it's annoying."

"But his sickness is getting better…"

Junsei shook his head, "It's the same, no treatment helps…apart from Lieutenant Ria."

"What do you mean, apart from Ria?"

"I don't know, but every time she has cared for brother, he recovers much faster, he has fewer episodes around her. Maybe it's his body trying to keep up the shroud of health, or maybe she is his cure. But he just won't let me prove it."

"Listen to me," Shunsei put his hands on Junsei's shoulder, "Whenever Jushiro has his next episode send me a message and I'll have Ria sent over. Every time he has an attack we will make her look after him, we will keep doing it until he realizes how much he cares for her."

"How?" Junsei frowned not sure of Shunsei's plan.

"Leave that to me, that's my problem. Just promise me this. Next time he is sick, tell me."

"Okay," Junsei nodded, "I would do anything for big brothers happiness."

"So would I," Shunsei smiled.

* * *

Jushiro scolded Junsei, "Why did you call her here?"

"Hey," Ria narrowed her eyes at Jushiro, "Don't tell him off, it's not his fault."

"But why are you here?" He coughed repeatedly, "I don't want you to see me like this."

Ria glanced at Junsei, "Give us a moment, I'll deal with it."

"No," Jushiro cried out but wasn't able to fight longer as his coughing got worse, Junsei bowed worriedly and ran off, "Please, go," Jushiro said between coughs.

"No," she snapped, "I'm not going, why should I go, give me one good reason why I should leave you like this and I'll go."

"Because I don't want you seeing me like this, so weak…"

She rubbed his back passing him tissues as he coughed up more blood, "Being sick does not mean you are weak. This is just your battle, you are fighting and I can't do it for you, but I can support you…" her voice became more gentle as she continued, "To me you are the strongest of us all, having to fight this all alone, all the time. Don't ever belittle yourself, you aren't weak, this isn't weakness."

He fell against her, exhausted from his coughing, his eyes closed, "You're so warm."

"Does me being here, help you?" She asked him as she held him close to her.

He nodded tiredly, "You are comforting."

She smiled lightly, "Then why would you suffer alone, when I can help, just call me and I'll be here."

"I don't want to need you," he replied.

"It's not about need, you've done this for so long without me. The question is, do you want me? If you want me here, I'll be here, I want to be here."

"Why?" He asked not understanding why she would want to be here as he coughed up blood? It didn't make any sense to him.

"You know me, I am Lieutenant of Division 11, we specialize in combat. Why wouldn't I want to be here supporting the toughest fight in all of the Soul Society? Let me be selfish."

"You are so weird," he mumbled, "But don't leave, stay, stay with me…" he fell asleep completely and utterly soothed by her. She smiled as she gently lay him down, "I'll stay don't worry." She eventually fell asleep as she comforted him, a hand on his chest, keeping him soothed and warm. It happened again and again and again. Every time he had an episode Ria was beside him, caring for him, she was gentle, yet stern with him, it was what helped him. He found he was having less and less sudden attacks and that started to annoy him, the fewer attacks he had, the less of a reason he had to have Ria beside him, looking after him. So he began feigning attacks, just to be nursed by her.

Ria frowned seeing right through Jushiro's ploy, "You know, you don't have to be sick to ask for me?"

He reddened, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She stood up and kicked him, "Don't be an idiot," she left him pouting, Junsei sneaked in sniggering,

"Even I can tell you aren't sick today brother."

"I don't know what you mean," he crossed his arms.

"If you want to spend time with her, you could just ask her out."

He choked, "Don't be stupid."

"Hey, big brother. If a girl stays beside you and cleans you up while you cough up blood purely out of her own choice, she'll be happy to have dinner with you. It would be a nice change without all the bodily fluids being spread about."

Jushiro frowned, "Why would I ask Ria to have dinner?"

Junsei sighed, his brother was still being slow to the mark, "Ria was right, you are an idiot. Why don't you ask her to dinner to thank her for all the long nights she's put in to look after you?"

"That's not a bad idea," Jushiro moved, he liked it, it was a better ploy than pretending to be sick. This way they could have a real conversation.

"Finally," Junsei grinned, "It'll be your first official date because I am not counting all these nursing duties as a date."

"It's not a date," Jushiro stressed, "Stop saying stuff like that, I told you, it can't happen."

"But you want it to happen, don't you?" Junsei sniggered as Jushiro blushed looking away.

"It can't happen, she's a subordinate in a different Division, we are from different worlds."

"Yeah, yeah. Just have the dinner and we will take it from there."

* * *

Jushiro was stunned when he saw Ria wearing the pretty lavender yukata, her hair pinned to the side with yarrow, it was the color and symbol of her Division. It was the first time he had ever seen her outside of her uniform, she rarely ever took time off and whenever she did, she'd still wear it. It made him swallow hard, she looked beautiful. She smiled at him as they sat down for the elaborate multi-course he had, had prepared for them.

"This is to thank you for looking after me these past few months," Jushiro said straight away, wanting to clear up for anyone who might overhear that this was just a thank you and not anything romantic. They were alone, eating at the Ugendo, but he had to say it out loud even then. Ria laughed, "You don't have to thank me, I didn't really do much…you did all the fighting."

"No," he shook his head, "Because of you, I was all to recover faster, you have no idea what it means to me. I will forever be in your debt."

"Good," she grinned, "I expect more dinners then."

He blushed but smiled, "Of course," he thoroughly liked the idea of eating dinner with her more frequently, "How was your day?"

She sighed, "Just going through the applications for our Division. Boring paperwork, you'd think having a co-lieutenant would help ease the load, but with a Captain and a Lieutenant who loathe any duty, I get burdened with it all…though I do throw a lot of it away," she giggled.

"How your Division gets any work done is beyond me?" He chuckled.

"Hey, we are specialists, just give us the jobs that are made for us and we will succeed the other crap isn't right for our temperament so don't blame us."

"Have you had any social time?" He asked her curiously.

She shrugged, "I see Sosuke a lot, but he usually comes to me as I hate going to the Division 5 barracks…"

Jushiro tensed, "You've known Lieutenant Aizen a long time."

She tilted her head and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I've known him since the Rukongai. Back then he wasn't very good at survival, I saved him from starvation. We got separated after a few years and I met Captain Unohana and joined the Academy, I didn't meet him again until he made it into the Gotei 13. I was surprised he survived, he used to trip over the smallest pebble."

"That's a lot of memories with a person…" he mused a little sadly, all his memories with Ria were being made now, he didn't have anything to recall from before this year. It made him jealous there was someone out there with more memories of her.

"I remember a lot, about a lot," she muttered, "Not all memories are good memories."

"Do you mean you have bad memories with Lieutenant Aizen?" He frowned confused.

"No, not really. Pretty much all my memories from my days in the Rukongai and till now have been good memories. I have been very lucky in this life."

"This life?" He repeated still not understanding.

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but I remember my human life, I remember the life I had before that…and both lives…" she tensed a little, "They were not lives anyone should have lived."

"You remember them?"

"It has been a curse and a blessing in a way, I guess it made me a better survivalist for now. But in my human life, remembering the life I had before caused me to be considered a freak…I was murdered."

"Murdered?" He gasped.

"Twice," she laughed sadly, "Both times by my mothers. So thankfully when I arrived in the Rukongai, I had no mother, no father, no nothing. And I managed to survive past 10."

"Your mother killed you as a child?" He stared at her, absolutely stunned.

She nodded, "Yes, but it's okay. I feel like this life is making up for the ones I have had before. I am doing what I love, I surround myself with those I love and I am happy," she smiled her eyes bright, "I have freedom and choice."


End file.
